Dreamies Love
by keuljunnie
Summary: Chapter 5 UP! Apa apa dengan Sehun dan NCT Dream? . KRISHO
1. Chapter 1

Suho yang sedang menulis semua rumus yang ditulis pak Guru kini terganggu dengan secarik _notes_ dari seseorang di depannya. Iya Kris Wu.

Kris Wu ini murid pindahan yang entah kenapa bisa _nyantol_ di ujung kota Seoul dan masuk sekolah Suho. Kris Wu. Mungkin dari mendengar namanya saja kalian sudah berfikir ia tampan. Iya. Suho juga setuju. Ia tampan, berbadan tinggi, jago bermain basket, pintar dalam segala Bahasa, dan juga sejarah. Tidak semua pelajaran ia kuasai, termaksud Matematika—pelajaran yang sedang mereka lalui dengan kesedihan.

Bisa dilihat keadaan kelas sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol diujung kelas sedang tertidur, Chen yang persis disampingnya sok-sok an menulis padahal ia sedang menonton film di bawah mejanya, ataupun Kai yang sedang menganggu Do dengan mainan kecilnya.

' _Tidak pernahnya Kris Wu berbicara padaku_.' Gumam Suho.

Tangan Kris masih bergerak-gerak, menyuruh Suho untuk menerima _notes_ nya. Dengan kasar ia ambil _notes_ dari tangan Kris.

' _bosan'_

Astaga hanya ini?

Suho yang juga punya banyak _notes_ kini menulis sesuatu didalamnya.

' _lalu? Kenapa handphonemu?_ '

Ia tempelkan _notes_ tersebut ke pakaian Kris dan kembali melanjutkan catatannya.

Duk.

Ia dapat sedikit melihat tangan Kris yang sedang menaruh _notes_ lagi ke meja Suho kali ini.

' _Baterai nya habis, apa kau bawa powerbank?_ '

Suho kembali membalasnya.

' _Apa kau pernah melihatku membawa handphone?_ '

Ia tempelkan lagi. Namun ia tidak kembali menulis lagi.  
Saat Kris mengambil dan membacanya sekilas, Kris berbalik badan lalu melihat apa yang ada di meja Suho.

" _Really?_ "

Suho terkekeh, ia angkat _handphone_ yang ia ambil di bawah meja.

"Balas dengan _notes_ dong." Suho berucap sambil menatap tumpukan _sticky notes_ di meja Kris. Kris ikut melihat apa yang baru Suho lihat.

"Oke jenius."

Kris kembali berbalik badan untuk menuliskan beberapa kata.

Tidak lama _notes_ itu tertempel lagi di meja Suho.

' _Iya atau tidak, Suho mungil?_ '

Suho tersenyum lebar. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memanggilnya mungil. Tidak pernah-pernahnya ada orang yang memanggilnya mungil dan kebanyakan memanggilnya kerdil.

' _Tidak. Aku tidak bawa Kris tiang!_ '

Ia menempelkannya lagi.

Baru mau kembali menyatat, balasan sudah diterima oleh Suho.

' _Yang lain dong_ _  
semua orang memanggilku seperti itu Suho mungil._ '

Suho membalasnya dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum ia mau menepuknya di punggung Kris, Kris sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang.

' _Aku tidak tau, ini pertama kalinya kita berbincang bukan?_ '

Kris menulis kembali lalu dengan cepat memberikannya ke Suho.

' _Aku setuju. Beberapa kali aku memerhatikanmu. Manis. Aku menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kita berbincan—_ '

Belum selesai membaca, _notes_ tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Suho. Dan dapat Suho lihat kini gurunya sudah memegang _notes_ tulisan Kris.

"Suho Kim… Pertama kalinya ter _distract_ dari pelajaran saya hanya karena satu _notes_ dari Pangeran Sekolah yang baru ini."  
Semua yang tadinya sibuk sendiri kini menaruh pandangan ke Suho. Suho menunduk malu. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum saja.

"Dan Pangeran Sekolah berhasil menarik perhatian Suho ya sepertinya?"

Guru Suho dan Kris kini mengambil _notes-notes_ itu lalu kembali berjalan ke depan. Ia tempel _notes_ tersebut secara berurutan.

"Kris Wu dan Suho Kim! Maju ke depan."

Kris yang secara sudah biasa dipanggil dengan pedenya berdiri. Sesaat ia ingin berjalan menggeser ia melihat tidak adanya pergerakan dari Suho di belakang.

Kalau orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa Kris akan langsung maju kedepan, dengan santainya Kris berjalan ke belakang lalu mengangkat dagu Suho agar menghadapnya,  
" _Kajja_. Guru kesukaanmu mau kita maju ke depan." _Suara hot nan bikin meleleh itu membuat satu kelas terkejut_.

Suho dengan malu mengangguk lalu berdiri. Baru mau ingin jalan sendiri Kris dengan santainya menggenggam Suho dan menariknya.

Kini keduanya. Didepan teman-teman yang terkejut. Didepan Guru yang tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa anak kesayangannya Suho si mungil si manis akan mau digandeng oleh Pangeran Sekolah.

"Saya mau kalian membacakan _notes_ kalian! Sekarang!"

Kris menatap _notes-notes_ tersebut.

"Pak Guru, intinya aku hanya ingin kalian tau bahwa aku dan Suho sudah resmi. Jadi kuharap kalian menerima kami. Terima kasih."

Dan pengakuan Kris Wu membuat Suho sangat tersipu malu dan membuat satu kelas heboh.

 **FIN**.

 _Kembali menulis dengan KrisHo. I hope you guys enjoy this._

 _Ide cerita dari plotideas. Saya akan tulis oneshoot ini dengan tema yang berbeda-beda. Terima kasih (;_


	2. Chapter 2

"Suho.. Kau telat lagi. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk bangun lebih pagi dan juga berangkat lebih pagi."

Suho sudah menyangka bahwa _class monitor_ nya akan mengomelinya dengan segudang kalimat mengenai 'telat'.  
Bukan sesuatu yang jarang kalau kita membicarakan tentang telat nya Suho. Iya, rumah nya jauh dan ia masih suka bangun terlambat.

"Melaporlah ke guru Shim, dia menunggumu saat istirahat nanti Ho. Aku harap besok-besok kau tidak akan telat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya."  
"Yak! Chen! Bantu aku, aku tidak mau detensi! Lagipula aku baru telat sekali bukan? Dan itu artinya aku tidak detensi _dong_."  
"Aku sudah membantu mu minggu lalu, tapi kali ini kau tidak bisa kubantu. Aku punya kencan yang harus aku lakukan.. Maaf ya Ho." Chen dengan santainya menutup buku _death notes_ berisi orang-orang telat itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

Suho yang memegang lengan ranselnya itu langsung menghela nafas sebal.

"Uh! Chen menyebalkan sekali sih tidak mau membantuku! Dan juga seharusnya aku tidak detensi! DASAR CHEN MENYEBALKANNN!"

Sungguh, teriakanmu tidak membantu Suho sayang.

Setelah melapor ke guru Shim yang bahkan seperti orang bingung kenapa bisa Suho disitu, Suho dijadwalkan harus melakukan detensi hari kamis bersama anak sebelah.  
Siapa ya.. Tadi Suho diberitahu namanya, hanya saja ia sekarang lupa.

"Namanya depannya K. K. K siapa ya?"

Ia menatapi kertas laporan detensinya. Sesekali melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kini ia berada di kantin, di tengah-tengah temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Chanyeol, siapa anak sebelah yang nama depannya K?"Ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang sudah selesai makan siang,  
"K? Kim atau nama panggilannya?"  
"Panggilan."

Chanyeol Nampak berfikir dan bahkan menyenggol ke sebelahnya, Tao yang juga kebetulan sudah selesai makan.

"Siapa anak sebelah dengan nama K depannya?"  
Tao meminum tehnya,  
"Sepupuku."  
"Eung?" Suho langsung menatap serius Tao.

"Kris Wu. Itu maksudmu Ho?"

Ah.. Suho harus mencari _namja_ itu. Muka Suho langsung kembali menatap kertas detensinya.

"Kenapa memangnya Ho? Kau minta pertanggung jawaban apa?" Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol agak sedikit _ambigu_ untuk Suho,  
"Pertanggung jawaban?"  
"Lah kupikir dia—"  
Chen langsung menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tisu.

"Sudahlah Ho, Chanyeol sedang aneh. Ah.. Kris Wu itu teman detensimu?"  
Suho langsung mengangguk dan mengganti pembicaraan.  
"Eung. Aku belum pernah kenal Kris Wu."  
"Anak basket. Biang onar nya angkatan kita, masa kamu tidak kenal sih?" Tao menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

Suho mengangkat bahunya.  
"Tidak.. Ah.. Aku ingat. Dulu aku dan dia pernah satu kelompok dalam acara _study tour_ , dia menggangguku sekali."  
"Iya karena dia menyu—"Chen dengan cepat menutup mulut Tao dengan tangannya lalu berucap,  
"YAK KENAPA SIH BOCAH BOCAH INI BICARA SEMBARANGAN!"  
Suho memandang Chen bingung. Aneh. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kris anak sebelah?

"Ah kapan jadwal detensimu?"  
"Besok. Menurutmu dimana aku bisa menemui Kris Wu?"  
"Lapangan." Chen menunjuk lapangan di dekat mereka dengan dagunya.

Suho langsung bangun dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau bertemu Kris dulu deh. Sampai jumpa teman-teman." Suho langsung pergi melesat meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ aneh itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian hampir keceplosan!"

Suho mendatangi Kris yang sedang mau _shooting_ itu dengan meneriakinya.

"Kris Wuuuuuuuuu,"

Beberapa orang yang sedang dilapangan dengan sangat terkejut melihat Suho, anak mungil+ _gebetan_ Kris Wu.

Kuberitahu saja kepada kalian. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kris Wu itu menyukai Suho. Jelas sangat terang-terangan. Pertama mereka tau karena Kris yang suka fotografi bahkan punya _folder_ sendiri di laptopnya dengan judul _Angel_. Awalnya teman-teman mengira bahwa itu berisi model seksi _Victoria Secret_. Yang mengejutkan adalah isi _folder_ nya hanya foto Suho.

Kaget? Iya, bahkan teman-temannya ada yang langsung sakit saat melihatnya.  
Sakit karena tidak menyangka Kris yang tidak punya hati menyukai seseorang. Seseorang yang polos.

Seperti yang tadi dibilang oleh Suho, Suho sebetulnya memang tidak harus detensi. Namun karena Kris ingin _detensi_ bersama dengan Suho, ia mentraktir _class monitor_ Suho yaitu Chen. Ia membayar Chen untuk membuat Suho detensi bersamanya. Ya Chen sih mau saja. Untungnya guru Shim mau diajak kerjasama juga.

"Kris? Kau sudah bergerak?"  
Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Pertama kali dalam sejarah, malaikatnya mendekatinya.

"Kris Wuuuuuu~ Kemari!"Suho menunjuk tempat nya berdiri, memutuskan untuk tidak ke tengah lapangan.  
Bak anak yang dimarahi, Kris langsung melempar bola ke arah Changmin dan berjalan dengan bingung ke arah Suho.

Saat sudah didepan Suho, Suho langsung mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Suho Kim. Ayok kita belum berkenalan secara baik."  
"Ah.. Tanganku berkeringat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan tangan putih bersih lembut milikmu terkena tangan kotor ku karena aku baru saja bermain basket."  
"Eung? Ah santai saja."Suho langsung menarik tangan Kris.  
"Ayok sebut namamu."  
"Kris Wu. Dan aku siap mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi nama keluargaku juga."  
"Eung?"

Hening.

Lapangan juga hening.

Kantin juga hening.

Mata yang saling bertatap itu hanya terdiam.

Kris tidak sadar kalimat itu lolos dengan mudahnya.

"Maaf. Kris Wu. Aku Kris Wu. Teman detensimu untuk kali ini dan teman seumur hidupmu nanti."

Kai yang sedang minum air tidak jauh darisana saat mendengar kata-kata Kris langsung menjatuhkan botol minumnya terkejut.

Air tumpah.

Suho yang sadar duluan, pipinya langsung berubah merah.

"Teman… apa?"  
Kris kini sadar.

"Temanmu. Pasangan hidupmu."

Prang!

Chen yang sedang membawa piring saat itu juga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring berisi nasi dan _bulgogi_ saking kagetnya mendengar kalimat mulus dari Kris.

Pipi Suho tambah merah.

"Aku mengajakmu berkenalan karena kita akan detensi bersama hari kamis kan?"Meskipun Suho mengganti pembicaraan, pipinya masih saja merah dan bahkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan menjadi pelan.

"Hari apa saja aku tidak apa-apa, asal kamu dan aku bisa bersama."

….

Kris sadar.

"Harga diriku."

Suho kini menjawab.

"Jadi tadi bercanda?"

Kris yang sudah melepas genggaman mereka dan kini menutup wajahnya dengan kaos basket itu menatap Suho dan langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku serius. Semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kamis kita kabur dan aku akan membawa keluargaku ke rumahmu?"

….

"Serius?" Suho kembali bertanya.

"YAK APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU KRIS WUUU!" Kris langsung loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil untuk menutupi malunya.

Suho tau Kris Wu ini serius.

Iya.

Karena teman-teman Kris Wu (Bahkan Jongin meninggalkan air nya yang tumpah dan Chen meninggalkan piringnya yang pecah) langsung mengumpul melingkar dan berkata,  
"Mulus sekali kawan. Kapan kalian akan berkencan? Kamis? Boleh semua lancar." Ujar Tao  
"Hebat Kris, aku akan minta izin ke kepsek kalau kalian benar-benar akan tunangan Kamis ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

' _Jadi gossip mengenai Kris menyukai ku itu benar dong?_ ' gumam Suho.

Gumam-an Suho juga membuat _oneshoot_ ini berhenti sampai disini.

 **FIN**

LOL ini pertama kalinya saya _update_ karena lagi ada ide dan _mood_ untuk nulis!

 _Review_ :  
 **realsrho** , aku udah lanjut kok! Tapi beda alur cerita. Kan yang aku bilang, ceritanya bakalan beda-beda nih. Maaf ya kalau ga sesuai ekspetasi tapi I hope you like it! Tinggalkan review lagi ya ~ Terima kasih!  
 **Zee 295** , seorang Kris Wu sepertinya memang cocok dengan peran _langsung gaet_ karena dia yang ganteng banget ga bakalan ditolak sama siapapun. Ini udah aku lanjut! Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan _review_.  
 **Wu Saulie BhuwakhulTuan** , Ini nama kamu itu ada Mark Tuan ya XD Udah aku lanjut kok! Keep reading ya trus tinggalin _review_ juga, terima kasih sudah bacaaa~~  
 **Bekipan** , yesss dia mah emang gitu. Hidup begini dan begitu. Aku lagi semangat nih nulis KrisHo, apalagi kalau di _support_ jadiiii _support_ aku juga ya terus! Ku lanjut dengan plot berbeda. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tolong tetap ikuti cerita ini.  
 **Twelvenad** , hahaha kamu ajak ngobrol aja duluan teman sekelaskamu? Gimana? Siapa tau lancar~ terima kasih sudah komen dan support ya~ Keep reading!  
 **fyodult** , wkwkwk mau dibikin tambah baper kasian nanti kamunya. XD terima kasih sudah komen ya, tolong baca lagi lanjutannya yang ini. Hahaha.

Ini inget ya, tiap chapter bakalan beda-beda. Aku lagi punya banyak ide karena liat di Twitter.  
Jadiiii baca terus! Terima kasih lagi atas support kalian.

Btw maaf kalau ada typo XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: untuk 2 cerita sebelumnya sepertinya say a sama sekali tidak** _ **mention**_ _ **gender**_ **dari Suho ya? Atau saya yang tidak sadar kalo** _ **mention**_ **? Tapi** _ **at least**_ **untuk kali ini saya** _ **warning**_ **bahwa** _ **gender**_ **Suho perempuan. Kkk terima kasih dan selamat membaca 3**

Sudah terhitung ini yang ke kelima kali Suho ditolak oleh Kris Wu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Kris Wu masih akan menolaknya setelah lima kali ia membelikan Kris Wu cokelat.

"Sombong sekali." Suho sesekali menatap cokelat yang ditolak oleh pemain basket bernomor urutan 00 di sekolahnya.

Ia tatap cokelat dan Kris yang memang tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Memangnya aku ini perempuan _apaan_. Seenaknya saja ia tolak! Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku ini Suho Kim? Anak direktur dari Perusahaan Kim yang bergerak di bagian otomotif negara ini! Uh menyebalkan sekali." Suho dengan sembarangan membuang cokelat itu. Lalu ia tatap Kris yang sedang melempar bola basket di lapangan yang masih bisa tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

"AH WAJAHNYA KENAPA TAMPAN SEKALIGUS MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SIH!"

Sungguh teriakanmu menganggu sekali Suho. Seketika orang-orang di lorong minggir dari ke pojokan. Membiarkan Suho lewat dengan kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya.

* * *

Biasanya kalau Suho kesal ia akan kabur ke taman bermain tanpa memberi tau _ajudan_ nya. Iyasih sebetulnya mana boleh seperti itu, namun ia bilang saja ke Ahn _Ahjussi_ kalau ia ada kerja kelompok di _café_ yang ada di daerah taman kota dan ia kabur diam-diam.

Dengan es krim digenggamannya, kini ia sudah berjalan dan menaiki bis umum untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Menenangkan pikiran dan otaknya, ah untungnya pulang sekolah sebelum jam sebelas, masih ada banyak waktu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Suho turun masih lengkap dengan seragamnya, rok kotak-kotak selutut, dasi sekolah yang masih melingkari kemejanya, dan juga jaket yang ia ikat di pinggangnya.

Beberapa kali orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Iyasih, wajahnya memang pasaran (Suho bodoh. Jelas-jelas wajahmu yang menjadi model di gedung _Aboji_ mu) sih tapi ya sudahlah Suho percaya diri saja.

Selesai ia membeli tiket _fast track_ (tentu saja, Suho bukan orang yang sabaran), ia duduk sebentar untuk menikmati eskrim yang baru ia beli,  
"Ahh sangat enak menenangkan pikiran seperti ini."

Baru ia ingin berdiri untuk membuang sampah, ada tangan kecil yang menahannya.

" _Ahjumma_ ," suara kecil itu memanggil Suho.

Suho yang tampaknya ingin marah langsung menahan amarahnya saat melihat gadis kecil dengan dua kuciran tinggi yang sedikit tidak rapih. Manis sekali gadis ini. Wajahnya sedikit _oriental_ , mengingatkan Suho menge—ah stop! Suho kan sedang kesal dengannya.

"Iya sayang? Ah jangan panggil aku _Ahjumma_ , aku masih muda."  
Suho melepas tangan kecil yang meraih kemeja sekolahnya dan malah menggengam tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Suho Kim. Itu nama _eonnie_. Siapa namamu manis?"

Gadis kecil ini balik tersenyum.

"Sophia Jiaheng Wu. Panggil saja Sophia, _eonnie_ cantik."

Suho tersipu malu saat dipuji oleh anak kecil. Anak kecil berkata jujur kan? Hihihi.

"Ada apa Sophia?"

" _Daddy_ Sophia sibuk dengan tugasnya, apa _eonnie_ mau menemani Sophia bermain hari ini? Sebentar saja.. _Daddy_ bilang ia akan selesai saat sudah makan siang. Mau ya _Eonnie_?"

Ah-Suho menatap gadis ini sedih, namun ia tidak bisa langsung luluh.

"Memangnya _Daddy_ kamu tidak ikut kamu kesini?"

Gadis ini bingung dengan pertanyaan Suho.

"Umm _Daddy_ mengantar Sophia kok. Tapi saat baru masuk _Daddy_ masuk ke sana (Sophia menunjuk restoran di belakangnya), saat Sophia tanya _Daddy_ harus mengerjakan tugas dulu jadi Sophia sedih dan langsung lari meninggalkan _Daddy_."

"Eh kabur? Sophia ayok kita bilang ke _Dad—_ "

"—ITU _DADDY_!"

Sophia langsung lari melepas pegangan Suho dan lari ke arah _Daddy_ nya yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Suho.

Sophia langsung diangkat oleh _Daddy_ nya. Saat Suho memutar badannya untuk melihat, posisi nya sudah Sophia yang ia tatap.

 _Wait_.

Kenapa warna celana yang dipakai _Daddy_ Sophia ini….. kotak-kotak seperti roknya?

 _Wait_.

Tadi nama Sophia siapa?

Ah Suho mengutuk hafalan memori pendeknya.

Suho dengan sedikit gugup dan takut mendatangi Sophia dan _Daddy_ nya.

Sophia Nampak berbisik ke arah _Daddy_ nya.

"Ah Tuan jadi aku—"

Ayah Sophia membalikan badannya agar orang yang berbicara dengannya bisa menatapnya, dan terkejut nya Suho saat melihat sosok Ayah Sophia.

 _Gebetannya, cinta pertamanya yang ditolak secara kasar, alasannya untuk pergi ke taman bermain_.

"K…Kris?"

Ayah Sophia atau yang lebih tepatnya Kris tersenyum ragu,

"Halo Suho." Ia menyapa _teman_ nya ini dengan tenang.

Sophia yang tidak mengerti langsung ikut menimbrung, "Ah _Daddy_ kenal dengan Suho _Eonnie_? Sophia sudah berkenalan dan ia mau menemani Sophia!"

Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu memberhentikan tatapan nya ke Suho, langsung mengarahkannya ke Sophia,  
"Ahh.. Suho _Eonnie_ mau menemanimu? Boleh tidak kalau _Daddy_ mengobrol dulu dengan Suho _Eonnie_ mu dulu?"

Sophia menggeleng, "Tugas _Daddy_ selesaikan dengan cepat lalu kalian boleh berbincang. _Eonnie_ mau kan menemani Sophia?"

Suho yang awalnya ingin menolak (karena ia ingin sendiri) langsung mengubah pikirannya. Kris harus menjelaskannya sesuatu.

"Iya _Eonnie_ mau kok."

Sophia diturunkan oleh Kris dari gendongannya.

"Sophia pegang tangan _Eonnie_ ya?" Si kecil hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggandeng tangan Suho.

Kris langsung mengambil _handphone_ dari kantung celananya.

"Apa kontak mu yang di grup _Whatsapp_ kelas sama? Aku akan menelfonmu lewat situ, bisa dinyalakan saat jam makan siang? Itu sekitar 2 sampai setengah jam lagi."

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Tolong jaga Sophia," Kris langsung mengambil posisi jongkok, menyamakan tinggi Sophia,  
" _Daddy_ akan menemanimu setelah ini ya? Sophia bersama Suho dulu." Kris mengacak rambut Sophia dan Sophia membalasnya dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Kris.

"Oke, _Daddy, don't work too hard. I want you to have fun too in here. I love you_."

" _I love you too_ sayang."

Kris langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

Yang satu ditinggalkan dengan bahagia, yang satu ditinggalkan dengan banyak tanda tanya.

* * *

Saat sudah ditelfon oleh Kris, Suho akhirnya bertemu dengannya di dekat tempat bermain khusus anak-anak.

Kris datang dengan tas sekolah dipunggungnya. Memang sih tidak salah Suho menjadikannya gebetan di sma.

"Hai."Kris menyapanya,

Sungguh Kris tidak pernah-pernah menyapanya ia harus menahan di—

"Hai juga Kris." Suho tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

Kris ikut menyenderkan dirinya di pagar, lalu ia mengeluarkan box makanan.

"Pesananmu tadi. Lebih baik kita duduk disana, Sophia baru masuk kan?"  
Suho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan ia terima box yang diberikan Kris.

"Bermain di wahana ini memakan waktu setengah jam, lebih baik kita isi perut sebentar. Ayok."Kris menarik tangan Suho dengan santai ke arah restoran yang tidak jauh darisitu.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan, Kris langsung menatap Suho dan kemudian bertanya,  
"Kau tidak punya pertanyaan sama sekali?"

Suho langsung menggigit bibirnya, "entahlah aku hanya ingin kau yang menjelaskan."

"Apa kau pernah dengar ada gossip anak kelas kita yang menyukaimu?"

Suho mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi katanya ia langsung mundur saat dia tau aku menyukai….."  
Kalimat Suho tergantung.

"Menyukai?"

"… mu. Aku menyukaimu dan itu sudah bukan rahasia."

Kris terkekeh.

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah mau mendengar alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukaimu."

Suho terdiam, Ia memang selalu menolak untuk mendengar alasan Kris. Ia hanya tidak mau sakit hati saja kalau ia mendengar nama wanita lain.

Kris bilang ia tidak bisa…..

Apa Kris ini….. _gay_?

"Tidak bisa?"Pertanyaan Suho ini mengundang senyum lebar dari Kris.

"Gossip mengenai seseorang yang menyukaimu itu… itu aku. Aku menyukaimu, dari awal kau memberikanku cokelat. Namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Menurutmu apa komentar gadis teman kelasmu saat melihat kekasihnya mempunyai anak perempuan di umur nya yang sangat muda?"

Suho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kris menyukainya.

Apa ini alasan bahwa _menurut Baekhyun_ , Kris suka melihatnya dari jauh?

"Sophia. Dia anak dari kakakku. Kakakku mengalami kecelakaan, membuat Sophia menjadi anak yang tidak memiliki orangtua diumur nya yang kecil. Umur Sophia sudah 4 tahun dan dia sudah bersamaku sejak umurnya 2 tahun. _Aboji_ ku mendaftarkan Sophia sebagai anakku karena umurku sudah 17 tahun."

Kris berhenti sejenak dan meminum kopinya,

"Ho minumlah dulu."  
"Tidak aku penasaran."  
Kris tertawa. Duh dunia langsung sangat _adem_ – Suho.

"Sekali waktu aku sedang jalan bersama Sophia, ada teman kita… Eunjung! Iya Eunjung. Dia bertemu denganku. Saat itu aku dan dirimu belum saling mengenal. Eunjung menyukaiku dan seketika langsung menyumpahi ku saat ia melihat aku berdiri dengan Sophia."

Kris kini mengangkat bahunya.

"Alhasil aku menutupi Sophia. Aku benar-benar tidak ikut jalan kalau saat sabtu dan minggu. Sampai saat kelas 12, ada gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatianku selain Sophia."

"…Aku?" gumam Suho, Kris mengangguk dengan semangat.

"iya. Aku memandangimu dari jauh dan aku curhat ke Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol yang tau aku sudah punya anak dan tidak menyangka gossip menyebar. Baiknya adalah sama sekali tidak ada gossip mengenai anakku."

"Jadi… Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Ho. Sangat. Hanya saja aku tau, dengan anak perempuan sebagai tanggung jawabku, aku harus memikirkan gadis kecilku, diriku sendiri, lalu kau. Itupun kalau kamu mau menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi kupikir saat kamu mendekatiku dengan memberikanku cokelat, cara terbaik agar kamu tidak berharap lebih adalah menolak. Aku tidak ingin gadis yang kusukai itu membenciku."

Suho berdiri.

Kris juga sudah siap sih kalau saja ia ditampar atau ditinggalkan.

Suho berjalan ke arahnya.

Hanya Kris tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat pelukan.

"Kamu tau aku sangat sedih saat tau kamu menolakku?"  
Kris tau gadis dipelukannya menangis.

"Aku pikir kamu membenciku. Sampai aku tau kamu punya hati. Kamu mempunyai tanggung jawab selain dirimu."

"Santai saja Ho."

"Kenapa tidak kita coba dulu?"

"Eh?"

Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Kris.

"ummm, aku tidak apa-apa diduakan olehmu kalau orang nomor satunya Sophia. Aku masih menyukaimu kok Kris. Mau ya? Aku menembakmu menjadi kekasihmu _loh_ sekarang."

Kris tertawa,

"kamu serius menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Aku laki-laki dengan satu anak loh."

"kamu tetap Kris Wu yang sama dengan Kris Wu yang kusukai di sma sekarang."

"Mau kan mengubah kata 'menyukai' dan mulai belajar 'mencintaiku'?"

Jelaslah pertanyaan Kris ditutup oleh anggukan semangat Suho dan juga teriakan Sophia dari luar restoran.

Juga menghentikan _fanfic_ bab ini.

 **FIN**

Note: maaf kalau yang kali ini tidak jeas. Ini bener-bener masih sama, aku ambil ide melalui plotideas di Twitter. Kalian bisa cek (:

 _Review_ :  
 **Zee 295** : iya nih aku suka banget bikin Junma polos hahaha lebih cocok gitu perannya sama mukanya yang _innocent_. _Betewe_ nih aku udah fast loh update nya? gimmana suka ga sama chapter ini? Reviewnya ditunggu sama aku loh.  
 **interstellar11** : kalo diatas aku bahas peran Junma yang polos, aku bakalan setuju juga dengan peran Kris yang blak-blakan. Mukanya kayak kocak gitu kalau blak-blakan. Agak nyebelin juga sih tapi bawannya kocak. Ohiyaa review yg chapt ini aku tunggu loh!  
 **ce (guest)** : 1. Bukan Kris kalau dia tidak ngegas hahaha. Iyadong rindu KrisHo jugaaa 2. Kris harus jago gombal biar Junma makin seneng sama dia. Gigit aja kak, Junma digigit aja paling nanti yg marah Kris XD. Betewe, hahaha penulisannya beda ya?'-' gasadar lol. Terima kasih sudah baca dan ditunggu _review_ yang lainnya.

Sungguh ini karena libur aku seneng banget nulis. Hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah baca lagi.

Aku tunggu review nya.

Salam Damai.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah bulan puasa Ramadhan bagi kalian yang melaksanakan. Lots of love dari aku 3, sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Ada yg kangen sm KrisHo dan Triplets ga? XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Kris.."

Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya, ia lagi senang-senangnya karena ia _lagi_ sering menang.

"Kris!"

Kakak perempuan Kris menarik _headphone_ Kris agar Kris mendengarnya.

"Ya! Mengganggu sekali!" Kris berteriak dan langsung memberhentikan permainan nya.

Victoria langsung menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya, "Kita harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Upacara pemakaman."

"Hah? Siapa meninggal?"

"Kakak dari mantan kesayanganmu, kakaknya Suho yang mendadak sakit karena jantung. Ayok."

Kris langsung mengambil jaketnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi ke kakaknya.

* * *

Kris dan Victoria hanya datang berdua dikarenakan orangtua mereka sebetulnya sudah datang duluan sejak pagi, membantu mengurusi.

Sesaat keduanya masuk rumah besar itu, Kris langsung merasakan atmosfir kesedihan di rumah.

Kakak mantannya ini bernama Junhoon. Junhoon ini kakak kelasnya yang juga teman bermain basket Kris saat SMP.

Akhir cerita Junhoon menjodohkan adiknya dengan Kris, sayangnya keduanya harus putus karena keegoisan Kris yang berkata bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa lancar kalau mereka _long distance relationship_. Padahal Suho, mantannya ini sebetulnya _fine_ saja.

Sampai akhirnya ya di kelas 3 SMA, orangtua Kris memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke Seoul. Membuat Kris masih _gagal move on_.

Kris bisa melihat sepupu Suho yang memang teman kelasnya sedang berkumpul. Ia ikut menimbrung pelan.

"Hey Kris."Chanyeol menyapanya lebih dahulu, Kris hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Sudah bertemu Suho?"Kali ini yang bertanya Kai,

"Belum, apa dia didalam?"Kris balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan anggukan, "Masuklah. Aku pikir lebih baik kalian saling bertemu, toh kalian sudah lama kan tidak bertemu lagi?"

Semenjak pindah ke Korea, Kris memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah yang berbeda.

Kris akhirnya masuk ke rumah.

Dapat dilihat orangtua Suho sedang berkumpul didekat peti Junhoon yang masih terbuka. Ia ikut ke dalam lingkaran yang melingkari petinya.

"Terima kasih atas doa dan harapan untuk Junhoon."Ibu Suho sesekali menarik nafas dengan sulit.

Ibu Suho melihat semua orang yang didekatnya.

Ibu Suho dan Kris saling menatap. Kris dengan pelan berjalan ke arahnya lalu berkata,

" _Eommonim_ , maaf aku baru datang."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Suho ada dikamar nya. Kamu temani dia dulu ya?"

Kris memeluk sebentar _mantan_ mertuanya itu lalu berjalan ke tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Suho.

Langkahnya seakan-akan berat, ia buka pintu kamar Suho lalu dapat melihat Suho sedang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya.

"Subunny?"

 _Panggilan itu_.

Suho langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Ia tidak tau kalau selama ini Kris sudah di Korea.

Kris dengan pelan menunjukan senyumnya lalu ia berjalan ke arah Suho.

"Suho.." Kris duduk di hadapan Suho lalu mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Kris. kakakku. Junhoon."

Ia terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini kan?"

"Junhoon… Dia terkena serangan jantung. Entah, itu terjadi sangat cepat Kris. Aku…. hiks."

Suho memeluk kedua kakinya, menangis kembali.

"Subunny, tidak baik menangisi nya. Kamu mau dia sedih melihatmu?"

Suho menggeleng.

"Ayol-"

"Boleh peluk?"

Suho memotong ucapan Kris.

"Eh apa?"  
"Peluk? tidak mau ya?"

Sebelum Suho kecewa, Kris langsung membawa Suho ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Menangis lah. Kalau itu membuatmu tenang, sayang."

Suho menangis di pelukan Kris.

"Kamu tau? Saat kamu memutuskanku, hanya Junhoon _oppa_ yang mau menemaniku. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa menggantikanmu Kris."

Kris mengelus rambut Suho,  
"Jadi kamu belum pernah berpacaran lagi?"

Suho didalam pelukannya menggeleng,  
"Belum. Aku masih menunggumu. Dan kau datang saat Junhoon _oppa_ pergi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Kris."

"Iya sayang.."

Kris mencium kening Suho.

"Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Suho mengeluarkan jari kelingking nya," _Stay with me_ ya Kris?"

Kris mengkaitkan jarinya dengan jari mungil Suho, " _I will._ Maaf atas tingkah bodoh ku memutuskan mu saat dulu. Aku perlu berterima kasih kepada Junhoon _hyung_ yang pernah menjodohkanmu denganku dan menemanimu saat aku putus denganmu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Sangat mencitaimu Kris. Terima kasih sudah mau datang menemaniku disini lagi."

 **FIN**

kalian harus tau aku lg mood banget nulis dan ini jadi klo kalian baca trus ke update terus hAHAHa santai aja ya:) (?) #sok tau banget

 _Review_ :  
 **krishobtches** : HUe harus dipotong nih antara daddy-hottie Kris dan mommy Suho nya huhuh maaf ya:) nanti lain kali aku bikin lebih panjang lagi kalo ada daddy kris sama mommy suho deh! terima kasih sudah baca, baca lagi dan kasih review ya!  
 **fyodult** : iya dong harus sama-sama sayang, namanya juga KH #Maksa #YangPentingMerekaJadian #100forLIFE


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kali ini ide cerita langsung muncul tanpa berfikir panjang setelah menonton 'EXO reaction to NCT DREAM – Chewing Gum V Chart Award 2017'.**_

 _ **Note:  
KrisHo is only being mentioned here~following with HunHan relationship. Mostly will be HunHo.**_

* * *

 _NCT DREAM_

Nama itu terpampang di layar besar dan menampilkan 6 anak laki-laki dengan baju konsep mirip dengan milik EXO.

Suho tersenyum lebar melihat para _hobbae_ nya yang dalam umur dibawah tujuh belas tahun, bisa tampil di depan lebih dari 1000 orang

Suho menengok ke belakang, melihat member NCT 127 yang notabene adalah kakak kandung NCT DREAM juga terlihat bangga sekali melihat adik kecil mereka yang bisa menaklukan panggung di Macau ini.

"Aku rasa Yunho _hyung_ dan Leeteuk _hyung_ akan senang di Korea melihat semua ini." Sahutnya pelan sambil mengingat raut wajah 2 _hyung_ sesama _leader_ nya itu.

' _Pao pao ni he wo (Bubble, you and me)  
Geng da geng da dan bie chui po (Bigger, bigger, but don't pop)  
Bu pan ni shi ruo ruan de Chewing gum (Don't be scared, you are a soft Chewing Gum)'_

Rasanya dia ingin menggerakan seluruh badannya, mengikuti koreofgrafi NCT DREAM yang sudah dihafalnya 10 jam lalu, tapi pasti nanti semua akan menyorakinya.

Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya sudah sedikit menggerakan badannya mengikuti lagu, tapi saat dia melirik Sehun, Sehun hanya diam. Menatap datar panggung, seakan melihat bayangan seseorang disana.

Suho tidak berfikir panjang dan kembali menikmati lagu Chewing Gum.

Ah lagunya terpotong dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu My First and Last. Lagu klise untuk anak remaja tentang cinta pertama. Tapi lagu yang dibawakan oleh _hobbae_ nya ini bagus juga.

' _Oh maybe, maybe, Ai qing yi jing zhuang wo de tou (Oh maybe, maybe, love has already hit my head)  
chu le ni yan qian shen me dou mei you (There's nothing in my eyes other than you)  
Dao di zian zai shi bu de shi hou? (Is this the right time to love or not?)  
rang ai de jian she zhong xiao kou_. _(I let love's arrow hit my chest)_ '

Entah ada rasa apa Suho rasanya ingin menengok ke Sehun, masih sama. Datar. Ia bingung, apa Sehun membenci _hobbae_ nya sendiri? Tapi kenapa?

Suho tatap terus Sehun yang tidak sadar itu.

' _Bu guan wo shen zai he chu young yuan duo ji zhushi zui chu xiang ai na yi ma  
(It doesn't matter where I am, I will always remember the first scene of love)  
zhe yi bei zi dou yao xin wu pang wu (I need to stay undistracted)  
ni jiu shi wei yi (You are the only one)  
Wo zui hou de chu lian (My last first love)_'

Kalimat terakhir dari _reff_ membuat paling tidak otot mulut Sehun bergerak.

" _Wo zui hou de chu lian_?" Suho mengingat lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Sehun.

.

.

Dua grup itu kini berkumpul di hotel sebelum mereka masuk kamar masing-masing. Iya, EXO dan NCT tentunya. Dikumpulkan karena akan _briefing_ mengenai pulang nanti ke Seoul.

Suho yang menjadi target oleh _Manager_ untuk mengabsen semua member langsung menarik nafas dengan malas, tentu saja, dia baru ingin memberikan pesan ke Yifan bertanya mengenai lirik lagu NCT DREAM (Yang sebenarnya bisa ia tanyakan sendiri langsung ke NCT DREAM tapi kan ini biar dia dan Yifan ada modal untuk bergosip, hihi).

"Sebentar _hyung_."

"Iya, yang jelas 5 menit aku ingin laporan lengkap ya Suho."

"Iya _hyung_."

Suho mengetik dengan cepat lirik lagu dan menekan _send_ dengan cepat juga setelah melihat nama Wu Yifan di percakapannya.

Mengabsensi satu-satu member sambal memberikan hormat kepada _hobbae_ sulit dan juga melelahkan. Ah berterima kasih juga kepada member EXO yang memang sedang berkumpul tidak jauh.

"Lengkap—EH dimana Oh Sehun?" Suho bertanya ke dirinya sendiri.

 _Handphone_ nya bergetar, ah jawaban Wu Yifan mungkin, tapi ia putuskan untuk mencari Sehun, anak nya dulu baru membalas Wu Yifan.

"Sehunnie!" Ia memanggil nama Sehun saat melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di dekat member NCT DREAM yang sedang bermain _UNO Stacko_.

Sehun menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Suho mendekat ke dirinya dan Suho pun dengan cepat mendatanginya.

"Tumben sekali Sehunnie sendirian?"

" _Hyung_." Sehun memotong sebelum Suho sempat mengomellnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan NCT DREAM." Lanjutnya, Suho terkejut, untuk apa?

"Boleh?"

"Iya boleh, masa aku melarang?"

Suho menarik Sehun mendekat ke meja NCT DREAM.

NCT DREAM yang sedang bermain itu agak kaget melihat Suho dan Sehun yang sudah ada didekatnya.

"Hai _hobbae_." Suho menyapa duluan.

Keempat member itu langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat tanpa berfikir panjang sambil berkata, "Halo _hyungie."_

Suho basa-basi dahulu, "Dimana Mark-ssi dan Haechan-ssi?"

"Tadi dipanggil oleh _manager_ hyung, mereka kan juga member NCT 127 _hyung_ hehe." Jeno menjawab dengan sopan, ah Suho ingat wajahnya karena mirip Donghae _Hyung._

"Ooohh oke, ini Sehunnie ku ingin berbicara kepada kalian." Suho mendorong badan Sehun agak kedepan.

"Ah ada apa _hyung_?" Jeno kini menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang biasanya dikenal _datar_ dan menyeramkan mungkin bisa dibenarkan fakta ini oleh keempat member NCT DREAM sendiri.

"Kalian tau.. Melihat kalian seperti melihat diriku dulu." Sehun baru berani berbicara setelah ia menatap mata Jeno juga.

"Hm, aku tau aku berbicara agak tidak penting tapi aku berterima kasih kalian sudah tampil tadi dengan sangat mengagumkan." Kini Sehun menatap satu-satu member NCT DREAM.

Matanya berhenti ke Chenle, salahsatu _maknaeline_ NCT DREAM yang berasal dari Tiongkok.

"Aku yakin Chenle-ssi dan Renjun-ssi bangga menyanyikan lagu iitu dengan Bahasa kalian sendiri, kan? Kalian berdua mengingatkanku kepada _Chinese line_ grup ku."

Sehun tersenyum dulu sambal menatap langit hotel.

"Kalian mungkin mendengar rumor bahwa ada _sunbae_ kalian yang berpacaran sesama jenis? Aku rasa kalian pasti dengar itu dan aku ingin membenarkan, iya aku salah satu dari yang di rumorkan."

Mata empat member NCT DREAM itu tampak terkejut tapi tidak mau berucap apapun.

"Aku dengan member sub-grup lain, mungkin kalian kenal Luhan _hyung_? Renjun-ssi? Chenle-ssi?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Iya aku berkencan dengannya tapi kalian tau dia sekarang jauh dariku, dan kita masih berpacaran namun dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Apakah aku merindukannya? Ya tapi melihat kalian rasa rinduku sepertinya hilang."

"Mengingat lirik lagu kalian, itu rasa cintaku kepada Luhan _hyung_. Ah aku sangat senang bisa melihat _Hobbae_ yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Lu _Hyung_ ku." Sehun mengacak dua rambut member Tiongkok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dia kemudian menengok ke Jeno dan Jisung yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Kalian berdua, aku harap kalian berdua bisa menjaga dengan baik Renjun-ssi dan Chenle-ssi. Jeno kan satu tahun dengan Renjun-ssi dan Haechan-ssi dan Jaemin-ssi, iyakan? (Jeno mengangguk) Nah ajak saja dia bermain di _arcade_ , di umurku yang sepertimu aku suka bermain padahal harusnya aku berlatih hahaha."

Dia kini menatap Jisung kecil, "Kamu dengan Chenle-ssi kan masih _seotak_ , kudengar kalian _maknae savage_ juga sama seperti ku dan _hyung-hyung_ _maknaeline_ kan? Sering-sering lah berbuat ulah kepada _hyung-hyung_ mu, jangan selalu menurut."

Sehun mundur satu langkah lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Kalian harus bekerja keras agar bisa lebih dari sekarang. Jangan pernah menyerah. NCT DREAM _fighting_!"

"Terima kasih _hyung_!"

Dan ini baru sekali Suho mendengar Sehun yang tertutup malah _curhat_ ke member NCT DREAM walaupun ia hanya sesekali berbincang formal dengannya.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
Sumpah ini paling ngga jelas tapi selesai HAHAHAH. Ayo dong reviewnya ditunggu biar aku semangat UP lagi!**

 **Thanks to** _ **Bekipan, Zee 295, interstellarxxi, ce (guest), Suhocang, rose0322, 1313, Nadhefuji:**_ **terima kasih udah rela luangin waktu untuk tulis komentar mengenai 4 cerita sebelumnya.  
Iya aku juga ngerasa agak kecepatan sih? Tapi aku ga mau bikin satu cerita itu terlalu panjang, yang ada kalian bosen hehe.**

 **Ini udah aku UP dan ya gaaada KrisHo si, HAHAHA tp nanti aku UP lagi yanga da KrisHo nya oke?**

 **Dan saya juga tau kalau gak salah ada 3 member Chinese ya di NCT? Dong Si Cheng a.k.a WinWin, Huang Renjun, Zhong Chenle. Tapi karena NCT DREAM nyanyi pake lagu Chinese, jadi saya cuman mention dua orang terakhir tadi.**


End file.
